Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for automated mapping and accuracy-testing for electromagnetic navigation systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods that automatically measure strength of the electromagnetic fields for electromagnetic navigation to obtain mapping data and test accuracy of the mapping data.
Discussion of Related Art
Electromagnetic navigation (EMN) systems have helped to expand potentials of treatment to internal organs and diagnosis of diseases. The EMN systems rely on non-invasive imaging technologies, such as computed tomography (CT) scanning, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), or fluoroscopic technologies. These images may be registered to a patient within electromagnetic fields, and as a result the location of a sensor placed inside of the patient within the electromagnetic fields can be identified in the images. As a result, the EMN in combination with these non-invasive imaging technologies is used to identify a location of a target and to help clinicians navigate inside of the patient's body to the target.
In order to visualize internal organs and diagnose diseases, accurate mapping data needs to be stored in the EMN system. Generally, the EMN systems measure strength of EM fields, compare the measured strength with the mapping data, and generate visual images. The more accurate the mapping data, the more accurate images can be obtained and the more accurate locations of targets or internal organs can be identified. The mapping data has been obtained manually. For example, manufacturers or users manually measure strength of EM field at each of the predetermined position and store the measured strength as the mapping data into EMN systems before initially using the EMN systems. Accuracy of the mapping data can be enhanced by automation of generating the mapping data.
Physical structures of an EMN system may be changed while installing the EMN system at an operating room different from the place of generating the mapping data and/or after the EMN system has been used for a period. Further, EM fields generated by the EMN system may be influenced by an external ferrous material near the system and generated images can neither accurately depict internal organs or targets nor can be used to diagnose diseases. Thus, automatic accuracy tests of the mapping data can also improve assurance of accuracy of the mapping data.